A Bite in the Dark II: Dessert
by shadowno
Summary: Vampire Vincent is back, this time taking things differently as he quenches his blood lust.
1. Chapter 1

A Bite in the Dark II

Dessert

Chapter I

The night are was cold around him, but not unpleasant. Vincent stood on deck aboard the Highwind airship, the obsidian sky specked with the glowing stars over head. Just as his dream had foreshadowed, they had defeated Sephiroth. His allies had been speculative of his confidence in there success, but it lay forgotten when it came to be. In fact, no one had even payed any special attention to him since their victory. "All the better." Vincent thought silently, his eyes flicked to the right as the door opened, though silent to the human ear. Ever since his dream before he had met his new friends, he was aware of what he was. He knew the only plausible answer. He knew he wasn't a vampire, but that's the only possible answer. Vampires were suposed to be allergic to garlic, and sun light, yet he had no such condition. Crosses were suposed the repel them, silver burn their flesh. The silver crucifix that lyed on his chest under his clothing said otherwise. Yet his super natural agility and strength, his heightened charisma, and of course, he could not ignore the one weakness. His lust for blood had almost over powered him many nights throughout their journey, yet he managed to fight it back using that he had stolen from the on ship butchery for the live stock. It was still there, but controllable. He had decided to act slowly now, mimicking but not copying his dream. He would still follow a discreet path, but this time, in reality, he would not get caught.

"Are you alright Vincent? You seem lost in thought." The insightful voice came from behind him.  
"Yes Red, I am fine. I just wonder where I should go from here. I do not wish to return to my prison, why should I? I am finally free from my bonds, I have finally convinced myself that I am not without remorse." He responded, talking as if that lie he had told them about that scientist, Lucretia, had been the truth. He hadn't completely lied however, he admitted that he had been subject to Hojo's experiments. They had believed this to such a degree, they had believed him when he said he wanted to return to the top of the sister ray before the departed from Midgar. He had told them he wanted to check to make sure Hojo was indeed dead. The truth was, during their battle, he had left him barely alive. When he had returned to the spot, he was satisfied to find Hojo not far from where he had left him, barely alive. He had enjoyed the act of turning him, in a sense, he was now experimenting on the man who in all actuality, wasn't as evil as they thought. Hojo had realized what he had created, and in response to that, had locked Vincent away. Cloud and the others had unknowingly released him from his prison. Hojo was the first he had turned, so far the only. He was his to control. How wonderful it was to imprison Hojo, to return the favor. Hojo was trapped in his own body, never to be released until the end of time.

Vincent snapped out of his trance, he truly had been lost in thought. He noticed that Red XIII had left him to his thoughts, and that once again he was alone. He had decided, tonight it would began. The corruption of his first victim would be tonight. He had already decided on who it was. He smiled as he thought about the seduction that would occur on this night. He looked up at the moon, the night was still young. He turned away from the railing, and returned to the inside of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Vincent hadn't realized how long he had waited in his room. By the time he peered out, even the main lights in the corridor were off. He silently stalked the corridors, barely illuminated by the emergency lights. He walked towards the room his prey was assigned to, thinking about finally indulging his thirst. The thought of feeding on real human prey, living prey, made his heart quicken, his own blood pounding in his ears. He felt persperation accumulate on his forehead, he had to consciously keep himself from drooling as he imagined his prey. He stopped outside of the room, standing there a moment.

"Yuffie Kisaragi." Vincent said to himself, barely audible. He tongued his canine hungrily. He thought about the dream he had, how he had seduced Tifa. Could this change the outcome? Only time could tell. He lightly grasped the door handle, pressing the lever down slowly, he was satisfied to hear the soft click as the door unlatched. He pushed it open slowly, he smiled as it opened silently. "I must thank Cid for being so anal about keeping the ship in such stunning condition" he thought to himself as he entered the room. He closed the door and turned towards the bed, finding the newly seventeen year old passed out in it. He noted the empty bottles of alcohol scattered around the floor of the room. He smiled to himself as he walked over to the bed. The alcohol would make it even easier to achieve his goal. He sat down on the bed roughly, and watched as Yuffie stirred.

"It would seem a certain ninja managed to... acquire a certain beverage from the storage area." he said, picking up one of the half empty bottles.

"What?" Yuffie replied, her mind still hazy from a mix of her hangover and her tiredness.

"You stole beer." Vincent simplified, opening the top of the bottle and downing the remainder of it.

"Well, everyone else was, it wasn't fair that I..." then her senses returned. "What are you doing here Vincent?"

Vincent smiled at the question. It wasn't angry, in fact there was a hopeful tone in it. He had seen the teen eying him throughout their journey. He could easily read the lust in her eyes. "I was worried, I hadn't seen you all night."

"oh..." She said, disappointedly. "was that all?"

"not really." He said, leaning in really close so that their faces were almost touching. He licked his lips as he lightly exhaled, the breath brushing over her lips sensually. Her eyes were wide, he could hear her heart beat quicken. He smiled again, placing his hands on either side of her head, his legs still hanging off the side of the bed, he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers. As he kissed her, he heard her let out a sound, half a whimper, half a moan. Her hand reached up, grabbing his hand and placing it upon her breast. He used his tongue to part her lips, letting it slither into her mouth, wrapping hers in it's embrace. Finally, he broke the kiss, letting her catch her breath. She looked up at him, both in shock and lust. He knew she wanted more, but she had no idea what more she would get. He kissed her cheek, then right below her ear. He drug his lips down to her neck, kissing it lightly. Yuffie Whimpered pleasurably, she wrapped her arms around him. He took his chance, his hand shot to her mouth as her eyes went from lustful to fearful. Her muffled protests were heard only by Vincent, as he sank his canines into her vein. The sweet coppery taste flooded his mouth, the pleasure surged inside him. He drank greedily, drinking more and more of her own crimson lifestream. Finally, he pulled away, clapping his hand on her neck to stop the bleeding. Her eyes no longer showed and emotion, only fatigue. He removed his hand from her mouth, causing her to exhale sharply. Her breath normalized and she just lay there, her eyes half open. When the blood stopped, Vincent leaned over her and kissed her cheek softly. She whimpered as he pulled away. He turned toward the door and walked to it. He opened and exited it. Turning back towards her, he spoke. "Sweet dreams young one." He said, closing the door just as softly as he had opened it to enter the room. He walked back to his room quietly, as to not wake anyone else aboard the ship. He didn't even notice who was watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Vincent woke from the most pleasurable dream he had had in a long time, throughout the night, he had dreamt of his seduction, and consequential attack on the poor girl that had probably lay in bed all night suffering extreme pain emotionally and physically. Just the thought of it was enough to cause Vincent to have a physical reaction to it. Vincent rose from his bed, clad in only his pants, he walked into his bathroom. He looked into the mirror, and got a shock. His eyes seemed to shine more than normal, but that wasn't all. His skin had more color to it. He laughed when he saw the dried blood around his mouth. Thankfully, he had returned to his room uninterrupted, if he had run into someone, he wouldn't of been able to talk himself out of it. He washed his face, scrubbing the evidence of last night away. For some reason, he was certain that Yuffie wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened. He had gotten his first victim, and it couldn't of gone anymore smoothly. He quickly stripped his clothing, deciding that a shower would be best. He stepped into the shower, letting the steaming hot water run over his body. He took his time washing himself, and then just stood there, holding his head under the shower head. He contemplated about who he should go after next. Tifa would be the easiest, as he could simply seduce her the way he had Yuffie. Still he thought, considering pursuing Cid, or even Cloud. He gave up on deciding at this time, figuring that he had all day to think about it. He turned off the shower, and stepped out. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist, he stepped back into the main part of the room, finding Yuffie sitting on his bed. She looked extremely pale, the black rings around her eyes confirmed Vincent suspicion that she probably hasn't slept at all last night. She continued to look down at the ground, almost as if in shame. Vincent ignored her, moving over to his wardrobe, he withdrew his outfit for that day, and let the towel drop to the floor. He could immediately feel Yuffie's eyes looking at him. He ignored them, and continued to change. Once he had finished dressing, he turned around. To his surprise, Yuffie stood up, and walked over to him. She stopped about a foot from him, and looked up into his eyes. She had a frown on her face, and her eyes were glistening with water. She burst into tears as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and embracing him.

"I don't know why you did that last night." She managed to get in between sobs. "But if that what it takes to be with you, I'll do it."

Vincent smiled. Brushed the hair from her eyes, causing her to look up. "If that is your wish, then you may stay here."

Yuffie responded by burying her face back into his chest. He didn't love her, but now he had a food source as long as it took for him to plot his next attack. He held her for a little longer, letting her finish crying. Finally, he spoke. "Why don't you go back to your room, get showered and changed. And try to wear something to cover up your neck."

Yuffie nodded, and quickly left him alone. Smiling at the change in events, he grabbed his cape and exited his room. He had a lot of planning to do if he was going to take the entire group.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Vincent sat at a table in the back of the ships cafeteria, watching as the crew of the ship went about there normal routines for the day. He smiled, he felt as if he was a wolf counting a farmers sheep. He sipped at his coffee, continuing watching the crowd move, some getting there meals, others sitting at their tables chatting with friends.

"Vincent?" A voice came from beside him, he turned his head finding Cloud standing beside him. Cloud sat down next to him. "How are you doing?"

"Never better." Vincent replied, lifting his coffee cup to his lips again. I've just fed on Yuffie, and I'm thinking about whether or not I want you or Tifa next. "It's nice not to have to worry about Sephiroth anymore."

"Yeah, if only we could of stopped him sooner." Cloud said, a look of grief coming over his face.

"Oh my god" Vincent thought to himself. "not this oh my god, poor Aerith. I failed to save her crap again." "There was nothing you could of done Cloud, it wasn't your fault." He said out loud.

Cloud remained silent, staring blankly at the ground. Vincent rolled his eyes. "And they call me emo?" he said, again silent. He stood up, grabbing his coffee, and walked away leaving Cloud to his misery.

Vincent left the cafeteria and walked through the halls of the ship, pushing past the crowds of the people who worked on the ship. They sure had picked up a lot of people since their journey had began. He was heading to the deck of the airship when a voice called out to him.

"Vincent, hang on a second would you?" The voice said. From the sound of the foot steps that roared throughout the Ship, he could easily pick out which ones were heading for him. They were almost silent, compared to the rest.

"Yes Red, how may I help you?" Vincent asked.

"I was wondering if you could meet me later today, I need to talk to you about something important."

Vincent screamed in his head, wanting to yell at the stupid beast. "I was going to feed on Yuffie." but instead he said. "Very well, if you insist upon it."

"Thank you, I'll meet you on top deck later tonight after the final meal."

"I'll be waiting."

Red XIII turned and walked off, leaving Vincent to his thoughts. What did he want to meet him for? Whatever, he would find out later that night. He turned and went up the stairs, emerging onto the sun lit top deck of the ship. He enjoyed the feel of the air against his face, as he took his normal place at the railing of the ship, his hair whipping in the wind. He breathed in the fresh air, and thought about what he planned to do. He would have to work fast, as the ship would arrive in Midgar with 3 days. Once there, he new that getting each member would become harder. And of course, what of when the journey ended?

"I'll move to the world." Vincent said out loud, laughing to himself. "I'll take Midgar, and then move on to the rest of the planet. I will rule all." He stared out at the horizon, he couldn't see anything but water but he knew beyond, lay what he would some day make his empire. He didn't care about ruling the world, but he would as it was the only way he wouldn't have to hide who he truly was. He knew that somewhere in Midgar, his servant waited for his return. He would bring even more servants with him upon his return. Just as he thought this, he felt frail arms around him, embracing him lovingly.

"Ah, Yuffie. You shall be my queen in my new empire." He said, as she pulled closer to him, her weight pressing against him. He turned around and kissed her forehead. If he kept her under his control, she could be valuable to his plot. He pulled her close to him, embracing her tightly, unaware that they were being watched.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

The Rain poured on the ship, the lighting flashing across the sky, lighting it up illuminating the two figures that were standing on the deck of the Highwind airship. Thunder roared seemingly constantly, making it hard for the words to be heard that were spoken between them. Vincent's hair was plastered to his face from the rain that poured upon of him. Flash of lightning. Red XIII was drenched in the rain, his fur hanging in clumps from his form. Another Flash. Red XIII watching curiously as a blood stained Vincent stumbled through the halls early morning. Flash. The cat like creature looking in on Yuffie as she silently fought to recover from the wounds upon her neck. Flash. The cat watching as Yuffie entered her attackers room the next day. Flash. Watching Vincent as he brainwashed the poor girl. Flash Watching Vincent speak to Cloud in the cafeteria. Flash. Vincent plotting on the deck with Yuffie.

"I know what you are!" Red XIII said over the storm. Vincent glared at him furiously, his mouth twitching in anger. His hand was on his weapon, not going unnoticed by Red XII. "It's not your fault, but you need to stop this now!" Vincent continued to stare at him, not moving. Vincent's mind raced, how could he be caught so soon? It seemed impossible. "Come back to Cosmo Canyon with me Vincent! My Grandfather can help you!" Vincent couldn't believe how easily his idea world was slipping form him. No, he couldn't let this lesser creature catch him like this. He drew his gun as Red XIII began bounding at him full speed. Flash

--##--

Vincent awoke to a knocking at his door. Noting how urgent the knocking was, he quickly got out of bed and crossed the room to the door. Upon opening it, he saw Tifa standing there. It looked as if she had been crying. Kicking the soaked clothing out of view discreetly, Vincent spoke.

"Tifa? Is something wrong?"

Tifa took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "There was an accident last night on the top deck. Someone was up there during the storm and broke through the railing..." We threw her self against him. Vincent smiled, it would seem he was getting good at controlling his unique abilities, such as the aura that he had that could attract people. "We can't find Red XIII, he fell last night. He's dead. We're hovering over the area right now, a search team is looking for him."

Vincent smiled, there was no way they would find the body. Even if they did, he had done nothing suspicious to it. He simply threw him through the railing and down into the darkness. It seemed that Red XIII hadn't told anyone else of what he had discovered. Vincent's secret was once again safe. Tifa soon stopped crying, she stepped back from Vincent. As she turned to leave, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Tifa, I'm going to be in here tonight, if you want to talk." He said, faking concern for her emotions. She nodded, and walked off, leaving him standing there. He shut the door and got dressed. He threw on his second cape, and left the room, heading up to the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Vincent sat on the edge of his bed, watching the clock and waiting for his prey to arrive. At half past nine, there came a knock at his door. "It's open" Vincent said. He watched as the door open. The raven haired beauty stepped inside, still looking distraught as she had this morning. Vincent stood up, and walked over to her. He could sense that she was having doubts about actually coming tonight. He knew that he had to take initiative. He took her by the arm, closing the door with his foot. He lead her to the bed, sitting her down on the end of it. He had been radiating his powerful aura the whole time. By the time he had sat down next to her, she was locked inside his spell. Too much at once would easily break it though, so he took it slow. He put his arm around her, murmuring words of comfort into her ear. She leaned against him, silent tears streaming down her face. He knew that she was grieving over the beast. Why, he had no idea. He didn't care about these simple things like the others did. He was of a greater importance, a greater place. He was above and beyond humans in every possible way.

An hour passed, then two. Finally, Vincent figured that it was late enough that everyone would be in bed. He lightly brushed her hair aside, lowering his face near her neck. He slowly opened his mouth, his hand slowly moving to cover hers. He pressed his teeth to her skin when the knock came at the door. Vincent jumped slightly, then irritated, he whispered into Tifa's ear. "Stay here, I'll be back shortly." He got up and moved across the room, cracking the door open slightly, he peered out.

"Vincent, I can't seem to find Tifa." Cloud spoke. "She mentioned you today, but I didn't hear exactly what she said. Is she hear?"

Vincent laughed inside, but outside, he put on a concerned look. "No, I haven't Cloud. If you give me a moment, I'd gladly come and help you look for her."

"Thanks, yeah I'll wait."

Vincent closed the door, and walked back over to Tifa. Silently, he laid her down onto the bed, she was completely in his trance.

"I'll be back Tifa, just stay here until I return." He whispered to her.

--##--

Cloud and Vincent mover around this ship. They knocked on a few doors, asked a couple people about Tifa. Twice Cloud insisted they check Tifa's room to see if she had returned. Vincent was fighting to keep a straight face the whole time. Cloud had no idea that the person he was desperately looking had been 5 feet from him only an hour earlier. Finally, Cloud turned to Vincent.

"Vincent, I'm going to keep looking for her, but why don't you go back to your room. It's getting late."

Finally, Vincent thought to himself. He pretended to insist that he stay and help, but Cloud just kept telling him to go back to his room. Vincent returned to his room, but was shocked to find it empty. He quickly turned to leave, but the door slammed shut. He turned the handle, but the door was shut tight.

"Vincent." Came Tifa's voice from the other side of the door. "Red XIII told us everything. It's OK, we know that it's not you. We'll find a way to save you when we return to Midgar."

Vincent felt rage burn into his soul, he began beating on the door savagely, but to no avail. He was captured once again. Being kept prisoner in his own room. He let out an animalistic roar, as he continued beating on the door. Fix him? They meant destroy him. They wanted to take away his superiority. Be drew his weapon, firing it into the door. The metal plate used to keep it in place reflected the bullet, sending it flying back into Vincent's head. He immediately collapsed to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Vincent tore at the door, screaming in rage. The wound on his head was already repaired a short 3 minutes after it had occurred. He kicked at the doors, banging his fists against them. Nothing worked. He finally gave up, exhausted. He put his back to the door, leaning against it. He slid down the door, sitting on the floor, trying to think of a way out of his prison. He sat like that for a few minutes when he heard a soft knocking behind him.

"Vincent, Vincent can you hear me?" came a soft voice.

Yes, of course, Vincent thought. "Yuffie, you have to get me out of here."

"I'll try, but I don't have much time. They have a guard here constantly, but he's in the rest room. They've welded you in, but I'll do my best." This was followed by the sound of scraping as she tried to get him out.

"Hold it!" Came a male voice. There were sounds of struggles.

"Vincent! Vincent!" Yuffie screamed out, sobbing. He could tell by the sounds that she was being drug away from the door. He lowered his head, as he listened to his last hope slip his way. He stood up, and began pacing, desperately trying to think of a way to get out of the mess he was in.

==##==

Days went by, days that Vincent spent thinking. They'd probably arrive in Midgar today, and then he'd be done for. He hadn't slept since he was captured. The door showed scratches and dents he had caused in his sporadic attempts for freedom. He was a caged animal. His thirst had been building over time. Oh how he wished to quench it.

"We've arrived in Midgar Vincent." Cloud announced through the sealed door. "We're going to go find you help, just stay here a little longer."

"Cloud, I'm fine. Just let me out." Vincent bluffed.

Cloud didn't respond, he had a feeling that it would soon be over. He felt his future slipping further and further away.

"I'll just fight back." Vincent reasoned. "When they come through that door, I'll kill them all one by one. Of course, after all, I am superior to them in every way."

Suddenly he heard them start working on the door. Time had come already. It was time to fight for his existence. He would kill all who attempted to stop him. He drew his weapon, aiming it at the door. He would not go down without a fight. The grinding ceased, and the sound of a cutting torch started. A few minutes later, the door fell forward.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

"It's good to see you, my lord." Hojo said, bowing to Vincent.

"It's about time you got here." Vincent said, quickly forgetting his desperation. "Go find my girl, it's time we leave this place."

"We've already acquired the girl, when I saw her I knew it had to be your doing."

"Good, where are we going?" Vincent demanded.

"Why, the Shinra building of course." Hojo answered.

"The Shinra building?" Vincent asked, startled.

"I knew that when you returned, my lord, that you would require a lair. It was the only one I could think of that would be fitting for yourself."

Vincent was shocked, he had never expected things to work out so perfectly. "What about the rest of Midgar?"

"They're thrilled about Shinra being overthrown, but beyond that, they know nothing of the new government of the city. They shall meet their new leader soon enough my lord."

Vincent thought about empowering himself as the lord of Midgar, it would be a glorious start for his taking over the world. Yet, somehow, he felt the time wasn't right.

"Not yet, we'll discuss this further later, for now get me out of the wretched prison."

"Yes lord." Hojo said.

They left the room together, making their way through the empty ship. Suddenly, Vincent got an idea.

"Do we have men on the ground?" Shadow asked.

"Yes my lord, I have... acquired you a small army."

"Get them on the ship."

"My lord?"

"We're taking the ship." Vincent said.

Hojo smiled. "right away my lord." He said, rushing to the deck. Vincent heard him speaking from up on it. "Everyone on the ship! Our lord demands it."  
Vincent heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see Yuffie running over to him. Behind her, stood two big men. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. She quickly drew away, and began slowly dragging her hands over his body, pulling at his clothes.

"Not now." Vincent said sternly.

"Oh, Vincent, love, I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to save you." Yuffie said hysterically.

"It's OK, my queen. It couldn't of worked out better than it did." Vincent said. People began spilling into the ship, exploring and finding stations to work. "We've got a ship, a lair, and even a army. It won't be long before we have the world under arm thumb." As he said this, he brushed a stray hair away from her face. Yuffie embraced him again, burying her face into his chest. "But first, I will make our former allies pay for trying to lock me up. Yes, there will be blood for this."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Vincent sat in the chair behind the huge marble desk on the top floor of the Shinra building. Below him, thousands of people went about their lives with no idea of the changes that were coming. But before that, he had other things on his mind. How long until they found that the Highwind was gone? How long until they found him. How long until he could exact his revenge. He stood up, and walked over to the window. Were they somewhere below him? Most likely, and they were probably clueless of the possibility that he could of, literally, climb to the top so fast.

"Hojo!" Vincent yelled. In seconds, Hojo appeared on the stairs.

"Yes my lord?" Hojo asked, bowing down.

"I think it's time we gave my old friends a clue to my location." Vincent said. He turned away from the window, and looked into Hojo's eyes. "Destroy sector 8."

"Sir?"

"I've heard that the ex-president Shinra destroyed the support pillar of Sector 7, destroying both Sector 7 and the slums below it. Sector 8 has some people that matter to them, destroy it now and get their attention for me."

"Yes my lord." Hojo said, turning and exiting the office.

Vincent turned back to the window, and looked down at the area that was Sector 8. "I hope you get my message, Cloud."

==##==

Hundreds of feet below Vincent, Hojo arrived at the lobby.

"You two." He said, gesturing to the two armed guards at the entrance to the lobby. "You're coming with me."

"The two men fell in line with Hojo, following him as he exited the lobby.

"Where are we going sir?" One of them asked.

"To teach some cattle a lesson." Hojo answered in a low growl.

==##==

A/N Wow, that's short... really short. It actually kills me to post this chapter up :( I'm sorry for anyone who wastes their time on this chapter, I swear I'll make the other's longer. I just have this horrible head cold today and all. Anyway, flames for shortness will be expected.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Hojo and the two guards made their way up the Sector 8 support pillar. Below them, people were running back and forth completing errands, doing chores. None of them knew that soon, their lives would be cut short. Hojo stopped upon reaching the top of the stairs. He looked over the railing, his face showing regret.

"Something wrong sir?" One of the men asked.

Hojo let out a sad sigh. "I really does seem like a rash action. I mean it's such a waste."

"Of human life?" The man asked.

Hojo looked at him for a moment, and then threw his head back laughing. "Of food you imbecile. I swear that some times you lack sense of your new being. Get it together."

Hojo led the two men over to the central of the terminal. "We're blowing up the support pillar, get to work." He ordered the two men. The men moved to the terminal without question, and began inputing the codes to activate the Pillar release. Hojo walked over toe the railing, looking down into the crowds below. He scanned the faces lazily, trying to pass the time until the pillar would be activated, and he could go home and enjoy a nice warm meal. He had kidnapped the girl just this morning. Her young heart had a steady beat, you could practically hear it across the room. He found himself drooling slightly over his thoughts when he saw a familiar face below. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Get that ready, but do not detonate it!" Hojo ordered the two men, and then turned back to the railing.

"Hey, you!" He yelled down to a boy near the foot of the tower. "Start spreading word that we're going to destroy the pillar!" He laughed as the boy let out a squeak and ran off towards the crowds of people. If the cattle that his lord were in the slums, they would soon hear about his actions. Then, hopefully, they'd come to stop him. "And I will killed them for our lord, and save us some good meals in the process." A few minutes later, he heard the clattering of footsteps coming up the stairs. He waited anxiously for them to reach the top, but when they did, he found himself sorely disappointed.

"You!" Hojo screamed those who emerged from the stairs. "No! It was supposed to be Avalanche!"

"What, did we ruin your plans?" The cocky redhead asked. He and the other three had their weapons at the ready.

"You damn Turks!" Hojo said through his teeth. "I have to make a very hard decision now. Do I kill you, and wait for Avalanche to come, or do I blow the Pillar now, and just finish this."

"We're not going to let you do that." Tseng said, taking a step forward.  
"Oh, come on, you're Turks. You're part of the bad guys too."

"Regardless, Midgar is our home. We won't let you destroy it."

"Are you two finished yet?" Hojo asked his two men.  
"Just a little more time sir." One said, as they worked to finish the preparation.

"Fine, whatever!" Hojo said, tearing his coat away. "Things never go the way they're are supposed to. I should of learn this by now. None the less, you four, all of you. Come at me!"

Reno was the first to charge in, swinging his EMR. Hojo caught it in his hand, absorbing the whole charge.

"Wow, Electrifying." Hojo mocked, catching Reno attempt to knee him in the gut. Tseng and Rude charge Hojo as well, but Elena attempted to go past him, and stop the two men working to activate the pillar release. Hojo quickly caught all three men's attempt to strike him, and reached out with his free hand, grabbing Elena's hair.  
"Where do you think you're going bitch!" He roared, pulling hard. He pulled with such force, the Elena's feet lifted off the ground. He swung her as a flail, using her as a weapon against her three allies. All four of them fell to the ground.

"How about now!" Hojo asked the two men.

"Ready sir!"

"Then activate it!"

There was a beep, followed by a loud explosion above them. Hojo looked up, watching for a moment as the plate fell towards them. Then he looked back at the Turks.

"I suggest your run." Hojo said, a sick smile spreading across his face.

"Go!" Reno yelled at his friend, before charging at Hojo.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Vincent watched from his window, as the plate holding up Sector 8 began to shake, and then finally fall. A smile overtook his lips as he watched it sink lower and lower. Next to him, Yuffie stood, watching the scene before them in horror.

"So many people." she said quietly.

"Yes, so many people." Vincent repeated. "Let us hope some of them are our friends."

Yuffie pulled away from Vincent in disgust. "How could you say that? I mean, I know they locked you up, but they didn't know what they were doing."

"Yuffie." Vincent warned.

"They could of still been saved. They could of learned the truth. They could of joined us."

"Yuffie, hold your tongue."

"No, you are wrong this time. I love you so much, but you are wrong." Yuffie said. The words did something to Vincent, jolting him. He grabbed Yuffie by the head, and threw her against the window. The glass shattered, and Yuffie shrieked as she disappeared from view.

==##==

Hojo easily side stepped Reno's attack, and flung him against what remained of the pillar. Reno landed hard against it.

"Let's go." Hojo said, walking towards the railings. His two guards lept from it, shooting towards the ground. As soon as they landed on it, they sped off back towards the lair. Hojo stepped up onto the railing, preparing to jump, when Reno hit him from behind. The both stumbled off of the railing, falling to the ground below. Reno looked at the sky, watching the Turk helicopter fly away. Hojo slowly climbed to his feet, preparing to run, but Reno grabbed his leg. The plate had almost slammed against the ground.

"You're coming with me." Reno said, smirking. Hojo glared at Reno, but despite his struggles, he could not managed to free his leg. The plate slammed hard against the ground, killing them both.

==##==

In sector 5, Cloud stood watching the destruction of Sector 8 in disbelief. How could Vincent do something like this? He had gone too far, and needed to be stopped.

"We have to find him." He said, turning to the rest of the group. "I refuse to let him continue such pointless slaughter, even if he was once our friend." The others all agreed with him. "Split up, and find out where he's hiding."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

It was dark out, darker than usual actually. Tifa and Cid were searching Sector 5 for and sign of Vincent or Yuffie. Even The Highwind managed impossible to locate. Finally, Tifa was ready to give up their search.

"Maybe one of the others were lucky, but I really don't think they're here." She told Cid.

"Yeah, it's looking that way. They're probably not even in the city, after all, they have my fucking ship!" Cid said, kicking a nearby trash bin. He had been in a sour mood ever since the Highwind had been stolen by them.

"It's ok Cid, I know how upset you are about it." Tifa said, trying to calm him down. "It's just... LOOK OUT!" She cried, as the man appeared from seemingly nowhere. Cid turned to face the man, but the man caught his spear, and lifted into the air, dragging Cid into the air. Tifa started to run after them, but was cut off by another man. The man grabbed her arm, but was caught off guard when Tifa fought back. The kick to his face sent him flying through the air, causing him to slam into the wall. The man was quickly replaced by another, whom met a similar outcome. Finally, one tackled Tifa from behind, landing on top of her.

"I'm gonna gut you, you bitch!" He snarled angrily. In a flash, he was torn off the top of her, and drug away into the shadows, screams soon filled the air. The man's allies seemed undeterred by this, in fact, they showed little pity in the man's fate. Soon, a familiar man emerged from the shadows.

"Vincent!" Tifa exclaimed, surprised.

"Your time has come, to join my side as my queen." Vincent said, eying Tifa.

==##==

Cloud was searching Sector 4 when Cid came running up behind him. Cloud turned to face Cid, feeling a pang of worry upon seeing his expression.

"Me and Tifa were attacked." Cid informed him. "They took her."

"Who?" Cloud asked.

"Vincent. He has men now. They're all like he is."

"Where? Where did they take her."

"I Followed them as long as I could. They went up to the top plate, but I lost them after that. I think they're held up in the Shinra building. The Highwind is above it."

"Go tell the others, I'm going ahead." Cloud said. Cid ran off to find the others, leaving Cloud alone. Little did he know, that he was being watched.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

When Tifa finally awoke from her unconsciousness, she found herself bound to a chair. She immediately recognized the office she was in. Was Vincent working with Shinra? Doubtful, Vincent would never sink that low. So what was she doing here? Her questions were answered as the sounds of voices, mixed with footsteps, echoed from the stairs. She definitely recognized one of the voices, but she had no idea who the other one was.

"But sire, are you sure about this? I mean it's still very early to think about beginning our conquest of the planet." The unknown voice reasoned. The footsteps halted.

"Do you question my ability as the leader?" Vincent's voice demanded.

"No sire, I swear I only have but the up most respect for you. I just think that we could possibly use more men when we began our onslaught on the major towns." The voice was cowering as it said these words.

"Whatever, leave me, I have my future bride to see to." Vincent said, his tone left no confusion that the conversation had ended. Tifa watched as Vincent slowly emerged from the staircase, and walked over to her. "Hello Tifa, it's a pleasure to see you again." Vincent said, his voice soft. Tifa spat at him, her saliva landing on his crimson cloak. Vincent looked at the dark, wet spot a moment before continuing. "I was hoping that you wouldn't be hostile towards me. After all, you shall soon the queen to my empire."

"It'll never happen." Tifa said, straining against the ropes that bound her. "You know as well as I do that our friends will stop you. Especially now that you've taken me hostage."

"Ah, but it's already too late to save you." Vincent said, walking over to her. "If you're a vampire, you can never go back to being one of them. Why would you possibly want to? I've evolved, I am the next step in human evolution. I am also the strongest of my kind, wouldn't you want to have a strong protector like myself, love?" He said, scratching her cheek with his golden claw.

"I do, his name is..." She began, but was cut off as a guard ran up the stairs.

"Cloud strife is attacking the building!" The guard said, urgency in his voice. Vincent, however, remained calm.

"Set up defensive positions, and hold the enemy back." Vincent ordered. The guard bowed, and then turned and left. As soon as it was once again quiet, Vincent spoke. "Hojo!"

The scientist emerged from the Shadows. "Yes my lord?"

"Make sure Strife manages to find his way here unharmed, I want to deal with him personally in front of our queen." Vincent said.

"And the others?"

"I don't care, kill em, use them in your experiments, just make sure Cloud gets here." Vincent said. Hojo bowed, and then raced off out of the side door of the office, leaving Vincent and Tifa alone. Finally, Vincent walked back over to Tifa. He looked at her intently, acting if he was about to say something, but instead gently stuck out his tongue, and licked the small amount of blood that trickled from the scratch on Tifa's face. "Soon, you will see my true power." Vincent said, walking over to the desk and sitting down.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

Unbeknownst to Vincent, Cloud was the only one attacking the Shinra building. He fought bravely as he made his way up to the top of the tower, floor by floor, cutting down any who stood in his way. Hojo watched on, making sure Cloud kept a steady pace on his way to try and kill his master. Hojo was so concentrated on Cloud, he didn't hear the movement behind him.

"You should of finished me off Hojo!" The voice said angrily behind him. Hojo turned, startled, but wasn't fast enough. The rod struck him in the head, knocking him unconscious. The redhead stepped over Hojo's unconscious body. "You shouldn't of turned me, you should of let me die." he said, before slamming the rod into Hojo's face again, crushing his skull in. Reno looked up, watching Cloud as he reached another staircase and started ascending it. A group of guards emerged from the staircase leading to the floor below, obviously in pursuit of Cloud. Reno moved quickly, catching the group off guard as he fought to protect Cloud's flank.

==##==

Cloud finally reached the top official floor of the building, and slowly began to climb the stairs to the office that once housed President Shinra. As he emerged into the exquisitely decorated room, he saw Tifa tied to a chair near the center of the room.

"Tifa!" He said, and ran towards her. The gunshot roared through the room, causing Cloud to jump back. The bullet entered the ground at his feet.

"It's about time you got here." Vincent said, how had Cloud missed him sitting behind the large desk. "I was beginning to get worried Hojo had gotten carried away."

"Hojo's dead." Said a voice from the staircase. Reno emerged, the severed head of the former Shinra scientist in his hand. "A token, to the so called lord of the vampires." He said, tossing the head onto the desk in front of Vincent. Vincent stood up.

"I'm impressed, that you managed to defeat one of my main servants, but you should of thought twice before confronting me." Vincent said, cocking Death Penalty. "Even with two of you, you still won't be able to defeat me."

"There's more than two of them." Another voice said. The rest of Avalanche appeared from the staircase.

"Aw, what the fuck!" Vincent said, annoyed. "Is there not a single bit of security in this tower. What the hell are all you doing here."

"Cloud cleared a pretty good path for us." Cid said.

"We could of handled it, even if he hadn't." Barret added.

"Enough!" Vincent commanded, angrily. "I'm not just some grunt that can be killed by a bump on the head. I am the lord of all vampires! I will not be defeated by the likes of you! Reno, you serve me, I am your master!"

Reno shook his head. "My master was Hojo, and I killed him. I'm my own man."

Vincent glared at the group of people in front of him. Not in fear, but in rage. How stupid were these people to think they could stop him.

"Very well, you'll die, the rest will be turned... except you Cloud. I will kill you here and now. Tonight is the last night there is any question of who the strongest truly is."

In a flash, Vincent had drawn his weapon and fired.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

In the nonexistent amount of time that it took for the rounds fired from Vincent's weapon to reach Cloud and be deflected by his sword, the fight began with great ferocity. Despite having no plan, and an uncertain goal, Vincent's enemies began their assault, each taking a different route. He saw Reno and Cloud rush towards him, as Barret began opening fire. Cid made a move for Tifa to untie her. Vincent jumped to the side, avoid the spray of bullet's from Barret's gun. He ignored Cloud and Reno, as he moved with inhuman speed and struck Cid with his claw hand, sending him to the floor. Vincent spun around, and kicked Reno away, bringing up his weapon just in time to block Cloud's attack. Barret had stopped firing, because of Vincent and Cloud's close quarters.

"Give it up Vincent!" Cloud demanded. "You're outnumbered."

"You shouldn't confuse quantity for quality." Vincent responded, pushing away from Cloud.

"Get Tifa out of here!" Cloud yelled to his allies, rushing after Vincent.

Vincent quickly looked toward the direction of his bride to be, seeing that Cid and Reno were almost upon her. He began to move to stop them, but was caught by Cloud's blade, leaving a huge gash on his arm. Vincent stopped, and glared at Cloud. His wound was already healing, but Vincent's pride had been hurt by the wound.

"I'll just take here again later." Vincent said. Before Cloud could defend himself, Vincent grabbed him by the neck. Already, Vincent's form was changing. "Going up?" He asked in a blend of two voices, one his own, the other deeper, and darker. With inhuman form, Vincent hurled Cloud upwards, causing Cloud to crash through the ceiling. Cloud flew twenty feet higher, and then slowly began to fall back towards the roof. He was hit with an astoundingly powerful blow, sending him higher. He watched as the bat like creature that was once his ally fly at him, and slam into him again. It caught his throat with it's sharp claw, cutting the flesh slightly, and hurled him back down. Cloud slammed against the roof, caving it in slightly. Chaos collided with him with such force, that they broke through. Floor after floor, they fell, Chaos adding more and more speed as Cloud crashed through each floor. Finally, they crashed through the ceiling of the lobby, and slammed into the floor. Chaos climbed off the corpse of his foe, looking down, a cruel smile on his lips. The elevator dinged behind him, signaling the arrival of the elevator car. The door slid open, revealing the the four people inside.

"Go back up!" Cid yelled, pressing the button. The doors started to slide close, but Chaos reached them in time to but his claw inside. It grabbed Cid, and pulled him from the car. They hear Cid scream out as the doors slid close, and the car started to ascend.

"What are we going to do?" Tifa asked, not getting an answer from either of two. Suddenly, the elevator shook violently, and then, it began to free fall. After a few floors, it jolted to a stop.

"What the hell was that?" Barret asked, looking around in a mix of nervousness and curiosity. The claw pierced through the doors, and ripped them from the elevator car. Barret began shoot it, and it pulled back, but immediately shot inside again, and grabbed him, hurling from the car, and down the elevator shaft. The claw then grabbed Tifa, and released the car, dropping both it, and Reno.

"You can't escape." The beast growled at Tifa, as he held her by the arm. Desperate to escape, she kicked out at Chaos, catching it off guard. He released her, causing her to begin to fall to her death. In a flash, Reno emerged from the Shadow's of the Shaft, and caught her.

"Let's go, hot stuff." He said, as they landed on the ledge. He wedged the doors open to one of the floors, and the two began to run for the stairs. Chaos swooped into the hallway behind them, and shot towards them. Reno turned around, and lept at Chaos. Chaos grabbed him, and turned, flying through the wall. Reno and Chaos flew through wall after wall until finally they broke through the outer wall of the building.

"Time to die." Chaos growled, releasing Reno, and causing him to fall. "Enjoy the flight." Vincent added, and then flew back into the building to find Tifa.

==##==

Tifa emerged into the lobby, and ran for the exit to the Shinra building. Upon reaching them, she found them locked.

"You can't get out that way."

Tifa spun around, and found Vincent smiling at her. She tried to hit him, but he grabbed her arm. He began dragging her towards the center of the room. She desperately fought, trying to release herself from his grip. Finally, he threw her to the ground, and climbed on top of her.

"Enough!" He said, grabbing her head. "I've waited long enough for my bride."

Tifa stretched her hand, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Cloud's body, and his buster sword.

"What a lovely neck you have," Vincent said, lowering his face to swell her. "it's a shame we have to scar it."

Tifa flung her head forward, connecting with his face. He pulled away from her, grasping his face in pain. This gave her the time she needed. She rolled over onto her stomach, and began to crawl. The gunshot echoed through out the lobby, and the bullet struck her in the back. In seconds, he had rolled her over, and was upon her again.

"No more games, you're mine." Vincent growled.

Tifa merely smiled, confusing Vincent. Her hand found a firm grip on the sword, and with all her might, she swung it. The blade dug halfway into Vincent's flesh. He jumped away, grabbing his wound. Tifa climbed to her feet, sword in the hand. Vincent, weakened, stared at her.

"Why is it always you who screw me over!" He asked. "I did things so differently, and yet you still ruined everything!"  
"We could of saved you." Tifa said. "We wanted to save you."

"From what? Myself?" Vincent asked.

Tifa swung the sword, cutting cleanly into Vincent's neck. His head hit the floor with a low thud, and rolled away. The body slowly collapsed to the floor, and Tifa was left alone standing the in the lobby. Everything that had happened, everyone who had die. In only days, her friends had died, and at the hands of another friend no less. Unable to bear it anymore, she dropped to her knees and wept. At least now, it was finally all over.

The End


End file.
